


沉默的螺旋

by wsmd



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一次方拉郎
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Li Wen Han





	沉默的螺旋

蔡徐坤在车上昏昏欲睡。

昨晚他又熬夜写歌，灵感一点一点地挤，出来的东西自然并不如意。

他做了一个短暂的梦，梦到一张不算熟悉的脸，粉嫩的唇微微张开，露出洁白的兔牙和一点猩红舌尖。

而他握住那人柔软的腰肢，滚烫的掌心隔着薄薄的衬衫布料触碰到略带凉意的肌肤，蔓延在肌理的温度传递引得那人一颤。

那人在他手臂上缓慢地写着字，蔡徐坤感受着温热的指腹滑过，带来一些轻微酥麻的痒意，一笔一划写下一个“坤”字。

然后那只手沿着手臂一路往上，轻轻地抚摸过他的胸，在他的腹部流连打转，最后勾住他的皮带。

他看到那人勾起唇角，露出一个上扬的笑，不很挑逗但足够风情。那人慢慢解开他的皮带，跪了下来，兔牙叼住他的内裤边缘，抬眼看他，眼尾有淡淡的一抹红。

再后来呢，再后来他记不太清了。

醒来后还堵在路上，车流纵横，霓虹闪烁，红灯在黑夜里像一只流血的眼睛。

窗外是朦胧的夜景，他在车窗中看到自己侧脸的投影。依旧英俊、轮廓分明、被造物主偏爱，但难掩疲态。

蔡徐坤兀自出神了一会，拿出手机在搜索栏里打下“李汶翰”三个字。

他其实认识李汶翰。说认识不太准确，严格意义上来说应该是知道。

总决赛的时候他没去，但他抽空看了重播，队友们以前辈的身份一一为训练生送去祝福。训练生们还略显青涩，有几分像一年多前的他，一年多前的他们。

选秀圈永不疲倦，哪怕这一潭死水已经逼近干涸，但仍然能泛起微不足道的一丝涟漪。

年复一年苍老的似乎只有他们这些人。

不只是年龄的增长，而是心态的疲惫，一种近乎荒谬的无力感。

金字塔顶端站着的那个人，像在发光。蔡徐坤不可避免地想到自己去年也是这样，成团夜毫无悬念地成为C位，说感言，感谢许多人，哭得不成样子。

那时他在想什么呢？他在想，终于结束了，这也是一个崭新的开始。

李汶翰会想什么呢？也许是回想自己在大厂一路的经历，也许是在想自己的家人粉丝和公司，也许什么都没有想。

但事实是，他只是站在那，成为很多人的光。或许有一缕光照到了蔡徐坤的手边，可惜的是蔡徐坤并不需要那点虚无缥缈的幻想。

自然如今蔡徐坤也是很多人的光。

粉丝是追光者，媒体是捕光者，粉丝要在他这寄托爱意，媒体要在他这吸取流量和价值。

李汶翰和他一样，要被放在聚光灯下打量审视，身不由己。

作为两季的C位，他们有一些十分微弱的、几乎可以忽略的联系。

当然他们的知名度和议论度都完全不在同一个等级上。提起蔡徐坤，如雷贯耳，好的坏的、乱七八糟的、真心或假意的言论交杂；提起李汶翰，可能只泛起一点水花。

蔡徐坤想到这里，车停了下来。他下车，披上外套，快步走过红毯。

这是一个普通的颁奖典礼，他要唱歌表演，大概率会拿奖，发表感言。

他的休息室在走廊尽头。

蔡徐坤推开门，看到一张张陌生却鲜活的脸，和那张仍然不算熟悉，但不久前出现在梦里的脸。

原本热闹的休息室顿时安静下来，火热的气氛被突兀地按下暂停键。

李汶翰先反应过来，朝他鞠了一躬，一个短促的礼节性的招呼方式。

接着他似乎在犹豫什么，最后说：“坤哥好。”

其他人也连忙跟着喊“坤哥好”，九个人七嘴八舌，有点吵。

“……你们好。”蔡徐坤有些诧异，点点头示意，“不好意思，走错了。”

关上休息室的门前，他还看到李汶翰在冲他招手，笑得很真诚很纯粹，还有点憨。

退出来的时候看到门口贴着的“UNINE”，五个字母，白底黑字很清楚。蔡徐坤笑自己居然还能犯这样低级的错误，不看门，误入新人的领地，打扰他们的和谐和欢笑。

他说不清自己是否有羡慕，他们团合体时间少，成员间的联系也不怎么密切，最多的交流存在于生日视频里。

团体生活是很久远的记忆，他也早就习惯了孤独。

但他不得不承认，那年在廊坊，他是真正地开心过。

那句“坤哥”在他脑内晃来晃去，蔡徐坤想了一会，之前在车上看到的资料写着李汶翰是94年的吧？到底谁大啊？

于是他很快地笑了一下。

颁奖典礼开始，UNINE开场表演，很热烈的舞曲。蔡徐坤坐在台下，跟着其他人一起鼓掌。

光太亮了，他几乎看不清李汶翰的神色。

轮到他表演，台下乌泱泱的人群，还有一大片他的灯牌海。

他看向右边，金色的灯牌里点缀着一小块红，“坤”字包裹着“翰”字，旁边还有一个柴犬图案的灯牌，有点可爱。

他收回目光，重新望向他的粉丝。音乐响起来，他又变成了那个无坚不摧的蔡徐坤。

领完奖下台后他去厕所，居然看到李汶翰。

李汶翰背对着他低头在玩手机，应该是在等什么人，总之心情不错，还小声哼着歌。

剪裁合体的黑色西装包裹住他的身体，勾勒出从背后看过去格外优美的腰线，蔡徐坤不禁想到梦中的触感。

走近了蔡徐坤才发现原来李汶翰在看短视频，屏幕上一只短腿的狗在水里扑腾。

李汶翰一边忍不住笑一边给视频点赞，灯光打在他高挺的鼻梁上，不太真切的样子。

点完赞他退出视频软件，点开了美颜相机伸长手臂想要自拍。

于是蔡徐坤就这样出现在李汶翰的镜头里。

李汶翰明显一愣，没来得及收回手，蔡徐坤先上前两步和他并肩。

蔡徐坤说：“拍吧。”

气氛实在尴尬，李汶翰只能用往常惯用的嬉皮笑脸故作轻松地应对：“哈哈，大脸瘦眼，拍不出坤哥万分之一的帅气。”

又是这样子的客气礼貌但疏离，在情理之中的彬彬有礼，非常适合他们之间没超过五句话交谈的关系。

蔡徐坤看到相机里的自己面无表情，而李汶翰笑得露出八颗大白牙，还比了个剪刀手。

挺傻的。蔡徐坤想，但兔牙真的也挺可爱的。

于是他说：“可以加个微信吗？”

又搬出刚刚才想好的充分理由：“我想要那张合照。”

但其实想要合照有很多种方法，不一定非要加微信。蔡徐坤觉得自己幼稚又愚钝，他应该立刻离开才对。

李汶翰愣了一下，然后不太好意思地说：“那我p一下哈。”

过了两秒又很臭屁地说：“算了算了，我这么帅，不用p……你扫我还是我扫你啊？”

蔡徐坤掏出手机点开微信，给李汶翰递上自己的二维码。

他和李汶翰刚加上好友，厕所里走出来一个人，穿着和李汶翰差不多的西装，见到他很惊讶，条件反射先鞠躬：“坤哥好。”

李汶翰挽住队友的手臂，挥挥手告别：“坤哥那我们先走啦。”

蔡徐坤也挥挥手，目光落在李汶翰放在队友臂弯的手上，又很快移开。

结束完工作，他回去继续创作，继续和音乐斗争，再一次次妥协。

然后他又拿出手机看合照，迟钝地想到，为什么要在厕所门口自拍，莫名其妙。

为什么要和李汶翰自拍，还加上了微信，莫名其妙。

一切都莫名其妙，从车上那个荒诞的、勉强可以称之为“春梦”的梦开始。

但他还是点开了那个柴犬头像，翻看李汶翰的好友圈。

狗，猫，自拍，和队友的自拍，网络上的沙雕段子，猫，不太好笑的冷笑话，不太好看的自拍，猫，猫。

蔡徐坤鬼使神差，终于舍得更新他常年除了发歌以外没有动静的朋友圈。

他想了一会文案，只简简单单地打下几个字：今天很开心。

配图是和李汶翰的那张自拍。

分组仅李汶翰可见。

过了半个小时李汶翰来给他点赞，没有评论。

蔡徐坤有一点奇怪的挫败感，还好那并不是很强烈的感觉。他继续写歌，旋律和节奏在他脑袋里打结，一团糟。

再过了半个小时，李汶翰也更新了一条朋友圈：感谢所有，今天很开心。

配图九张，奖杯和自拍，最后一张图是和他的那张合照。

蔡徐坤往下划，看到李汶翰回复别人的评论：

是不是很帅？哈哈哈哈哈  
他真人比较帅，还高。  
没他帅没他帅，不敢碰瓷。

然后看到他们的共同好友，一个知名音乐人评论：你和蔡徐坤怎么认识的啊？

李汶翰回复：嘿嘿，秘密。


End file.
